Lead You Home
by TTY7
Summary: As snow cascades from the sky early Christmas morning, Kallen learns that the best gifts in life can fall out of the sky and slap you square in the face.


A/N: I woke up with this little sweet Christmas story in my head. (My mind works randomly like that.) This is set about a year after Lelouch's death in R2. That's all I can reveal in this author's note folks. I hope you guys enjoy this sweet one-shot.

Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me in any shape, form, or fashion. No cheese-kuns were hurt in the making of this story. This a non-profit piece and no copyright infringement is intended in this work. I also do not own the song "I'll Lead You Home" by Ami Grant.

"_Come to me, all you who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest._" Matthew 11:28

_Lead You Home_

Christmas morning, Britannia

1:30 a.m.

Thick clouds were rolling in the black sky, blocking out the rays of moonlight that tried to illuminate the darkness as heavy snowflakes cascaded down towards the frozen landscape. A blanket of white would soon cover all of Britannia and wash away the stains of the country's bitter past.

Sapphire eyes took in this glorious scene of nature; however, the woman owning those eyes could not see the magic in the snow. Her mind was riddled with the demons of regret and sadness which caused for terrible sleeping conditions, not that she was getting much sleep these days.

It had been a little over a year since the death of the demon emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. At one time though, Kallen Kozuki had known him as Zero, the masked miracle worker who instigated revolution in Japan and throughout the entire planet. Even now with someone else behind the mask, Zero continued to fight in order to bring about peace. That was the purpose for Zero's creation after all.

That was why Kallen found herself in Britannia a year later, having become the knight of honor for the 100th empress, Nunnally Vi Britannia, the young girl who inadvertently caused the whole mess to begin with.

Kallen shook her head. She knew Nunnally hadn't been the only reason for Lelouch's rebellion. He had fought for revenge as well, but the red head knew where the roads of revenge ended for most people. Her brother once told her that revenge was kind of like a forest. You can get in easily but finding your way out of it is an entirely different matter. Looking back, Kallen could see that the brilliant young man had lost his way often.

The writings of history would see Lelouch as a callous and cold-hearted monster which in retrospect was correct because he had left a trail of blood in his path towards his destiny. Lelouch had been doomed to a life of struggle and pain. For this reason, he had taken pleasure in perpetrating atrocious and barbaric acts against the ones who had caused his suffering as well as his sister's. That part of him, the part that craved for blood to be spilt in endless amounts was the part Kallen had refused to follow.

The Lelouch she had once dedicated her life to was nothing like that. Yes, he killed, but when he killed it was simply a means to an end. There was no pleasure in the killing and more often than not, the troubled man was filled with sorrow and guilt for the sinful deeds committed. His violet eyes were always filled with sadness, but he would smirk and laugh to keep others from worrying about him. He had always opted to push people away, even in the very end.

The Lelouch she had once loved was courageous and intensely focused. He wasn't a very fit man, but his mind was sharp and agile. His quick thinking and strategic brilliance had saved her butt more times than she cared to count. Actually, her pride wouldn't let her count the times. Even so, she knew that he had relied on her during battles. He had valued her opinion and had done everything in his power to ensure her salvation. He sacrificed his heart and soul to safeguard hers because he knew that she would have followed him to Hell.

The heartbroken boy couldn't stand for one more soul to be lost because of him, thus was the reason for the elaborate ruse named Zero Requiem.

Kallen had learned to love the violet eyed prince behind the mask and upon witnessing his death, understood the purpose and meaning behind all of his actions as Lelouch and as Zero.

Still, understanding does not lessen the pain and in Kallen's viewpoint, Lelouch's soul was forever lost to her. There was simply no way around it. Unless he had somehow pulled off another miracle, she would never see him or hear his voice again.

The shattered pieces of her heart were all that remained, that and…

"WAAAAAH!"

The sudden yelp shook Kallen from her thoughts. She realized that tears had leaked out of her eyes without permission. As the cries continued to echo through the nursery she stood in, Kallen wiped them away. She wouldn't let the baby see her tears.

In some ways, the child was another slap in the face that added onto the other stings of betrayal Lelouch had dealt to her. Yes, he had loved her, Kallen understood and knew that, but she knew that there was another woman he loved more, a woman that understood him from the start.

For a moment, Kallen glances back toward the window. Even now after all is said and done, she still can't bring herself to love the snow anymore. It reminds her too much of the immortal woman.

Her gaze travels to the crib where the young baby girl cries. She had little tresses of raven curls stacked at the very top of her head. Her eyes were closed at the moment due to the crying, but Kallen knew the soft amber color that lied beneath those lids, yet another reminder of the immortal woman she couldn't bring herself to hate though she had given it a pretty decent shot. She did try to kill the woman, as futile as the attempt was.

C.C. had left the child on the doorstep about three weeks earlier. Kallen didn't see the immortal woman, but she found a short note lying on top of the thickly bundled up child. The words were short, terse, and typical of the witch that wrote them.

_Kallen,_

_Though peace reigns in the world, I cannot guarantee the safety of this child in my travels. I'm not all that comfortable raising her either, seeing that I'm an abomination and all. In any case, you look miserable half the time, so I entrust my child to you. You can see it as a Christmas present or you can place her in someone else's care, just so long as no finds out that she's Lelouch's daughter. Her name is December Ci Britannia. If you choose to keep her, change her surname to Kozuki. You can choose a middle name for her if you wish._

_By the way, she's a newborn. The birthdate was December 5__th__, 2019. Two days ago to be exact._

_I'll return from time to time to check in on her. Don't disappoint me._

_~C.C._

Kallen could have sworn that that crazy lady did it just to piss her off.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

The red head sighed, crossing the room without another second of hesitance. "There, there now, don't cry." She picked up the crying child. "It's okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

December continued to cry as Kallen cradled the three week old child in her arms. For a long moment she wondered what C.C. had been thinking, giving a three week old girl to a stranger who contemplated killing her parents. It certainly wasn't the wisest thing to do.

Even so, in the short time that Kallen had been caring for December, she had grown to love the little girl. Despite the constant crying at night, she was a really cute and sweet baby. In the daytime she hardly ever cried and when Kallen talked to her, the red head was almost certain that the little baby could already understand her. She was going to be a prodigy, just like her father was.

Of course, sleeping at night was out of the question, and with the Christmas season being right on top of her like it was, Kallen had found herself in a terrible situation. At first she tried handling it all by herself, signing off on important forms and knightmare checks without really looking at them, rushing back to her home that was on the far edge of the palace grounds every hour on the dot to check on December before rushing right back to handle negotiation meetings as well as safeguard Nunnally. Then she'd pack up December to go shopping for diapers, formula, and all the baby books she could find. Upon returning home she would feed December her formula and change her diaper. December would usually fall asleep, giving Kallen a few hours to breathe.

Unfortunately, she received a phone call one evening from Suzaku a.k.a. the new Zero, telling her that the Black Knights needed to meet for a yearly status report. The main Black Knight base was all the way in Tokyo, millions of miles away from where Kallen had to be. For the first in her life, Kallen didn't have any clue of what she was supposed to do. She had to do her job, but there was no way she could take a newborn baby halfway across the world and she wasn't about to leave the baby behind with anyone, especially since no one knew December existed.

Suzaku's phone call sent the poor girl to her breaking point. First she screamed at him which caused December to wake up. More screaming followed from both the baby and Kallen. Then, as the young woman attempted to quiet the child, she found herself bursting into tears, which was completely out of her character. Yeah, she cried sometimes, but she would never bawl like a baby and she certainly wouldn't do it over the phone with Suzaku Kururugi, her number one rival, on the other end of the line.

But these were desperate times and Kallen was about a thread away from losing her mind.

Needless to say, Zero showed up on her doorstep the next day.

From there, things became a little easier. After Kallen explained that December was Lelouch's daughter, Suzaku opted to stay with the baby during the daytime while Kallen was busy with various government issues. He also decided that while this was going on, Kallen was to handle all foreign affairs through the phone or through Skype. Since Kallen didn't have a state of the art computer, Suzaku (as Zero) went out and bought one for her. The next day he hooked it up while Kallen was at work. He had also taken the time to buy a decent crib which he put up as well.

Suzaku also opted to stay in house nearby in case Kallen's work with Nunnally went into overtime some days. He bought diapers and formula in bulk with most of his extra cash, (again going as Zero, which really caused people to wonder if he had a child on the way and who the woman was.) In any case, Kallen received a whole lot of help.

The nights remained a problem though and after two weeks of practically no sleep, the fiery red-head collapsed at work.

When Suzaku caught word of it, he made another decision that sent Kallen reeling.

"I'm moving in."

Kallen had been lying on the couch resting when Suzaku spoke the words. Her sapphire gaze questioned him almost immediately, a blush rising over her cheeks. "You're doing what now?"

"You heard what I said," was his reply, that emerald gaze of his locked on the little girl sleeping in his arms. "Staying up all hours of the night isn't healthy. I know being nearby has made things easier for you, but it's clear that you're exhausted." He smiled. "I can take care of December in the night hours for a bit."

"Aren't you exhausted too?"

Suzaku turned and his expression took away Kallen's ability to breathe for a moment. She had seen that forlorn and desolate expression plenty of times, but this time it sent a sharp jolt through her heart.

"I've been exhausted for a long time now," he stated, those eyes smoldering in their quiet intensity. "After a while, the feeling just becomes natural."

Kallen wasn't sure how to reply so she didn't. There was no arguing with Suzaku when he wore that expression. It's not that Kallen couldn't win the argument just that she lost the desire to.

So she relented to let him stay with her.

Now it was Christmas morning and the first morning in a long while that Kallen had taken the initiative to rock December back to sleep. Her thoughts had been keeping her up, so she came to the nursery around midnight. She had stood still by the window, lost in thought up until December woke up.

Kallen carried the girl back towards the window as she continued to cry. "You don't have to cry anymore your…" she let the sentence trail off, unsure of what to call herself in relation to December.

"_Perhaps I'm her aunt…eh, no I don't think that fits here_," she thought, staring at the snow again. "_Her guardian? Well, that's the correct term, but that doesn't feel right either._"

The only word that really fit was "mother", but Kallen wasn't inclined to think that quite yet. She was still struggling with the idea that December was Lelouch and C.C.'s daughter. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore," she whispered, cuddling December as her cries began to die down. Her eyes drifted back to the snow that continued to cascade from the sky, completely unaware that Suzaku had drifted into the room.

Kallen smiled, remembering a simple lullaby as she began to rock December back to sleep.

"_Are you far away from home  
This dark and lonely night?  
Tell me what best would help,  
To ease your mind.  
Someone to give,  
Direction for this unfamiliar road,  
Or one who says, 'Follow me and I  
Will lead you home.'"_

Suzaku watched her silhouette, glowing in the small traces of moonlight that entered the room as she sang softly to her adoptive daughter.

"_How beautiful,  
How precious,  
The Savior of all.  
To love so completely,  
The loneliest soul.  
How gently,  
How tenderly,  
He says to one and all,  
"Child you can follow me and  
I will lead you home.  
Trust me and follow me  
And I will lead you home."_

Suzaku felt at home as he continued to listen to Kallen's voice. Though her voice was soft, it called out to him and entranced him.

As for Kallen, she finally felt at peace. Though her past was dark and filled with pain, she finally realized that she had been given the precious gift of a new and bright future. No longer did she feel like a creature of darkness, but a beautiful beacon of light just waiting to shine. She would use her Japanese and Britannian roots to bring people together for the sake of everyone who died, including the first man she loved.

Lelouch was completely lost to her, but there was someone else she could save, another man that needed her just as much as she needed him.

The young woman hummed for a moment, her eyes finally bright with hope. "_I never thought I would sing this again after my father disappeared all those years ago. I was certain I would hate everything that reminded me of him, yet here I am, singing his song._"

"_Be near me, Lord Jesus,  
I ask Thee to stay,  
Close by me forever,  
And love me I pray.  
Bless all the dear children,  
In Thy tender care,  
And take us to Heaven,  
To live with Thee there.  
Take us to Heaven,  
To live with Thee there._"

December had fallen back asleep; her soft and deep breaths warm against Kallen's chest. "Sleep well my little girl."

"That was a beautiful song."

Normally, Kallen would have jumped in surprise, but she knew it was only Suzaku. "You were eaves dropping?"

"Just a bit," he answered, his gaze following her as she turned to face him. With slow steps she came to the crib and gently placed December inside.

Silence hung in the room for a while. Kallen and Suzaku stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. After another moment of hesitance, both of them said the same thing.

"Merry Christmas."

There was a shocked expression Kallen's face, but she laughed softly upon noting Suzaku's equally shocked expression. He joined her, his low chuckles sending chills up her spine.

"You know Suzaku," she began, breaking the spell of quiet hysterics, "I never imagined that we'd end up being so close." A sigh fell from her lips. "Actually, for a while I was fairly certain that I would hate you forever."

Suzaku nodded. "I thought you would hate me forever as well, but I never hated you."

Kallen scoffed at that. "Come on, don't lie to me Suzaku."

"I'm not," he replied, turning his gaze away. "I never hated you. Granted, you frustrated me and I aimed to kill you in our final battle but…it was never out of hatred. I'm glad you defeated me back then."

"True that was a shining moment for me," Kallen stated, a teasing smirk on her face. "Still, I'm happier knowing that I didn't kill you and that you completed what you set out to do."

Suzaku's smile fell. "I haven't completed my mission yet. You see, I made a promise…"

"I know," she interrupted, crossing the length of the room to meet him. "You promised to live on as Zero. You promised to give up your life as Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku didn't answer her. His gaze was still locked on the floor.

"Milly told me about a promise Lelouch made once."

The young man's eyes lifted, meeting Kallen's soft gaze as she spoke. "He promised Milly and the other members of the student council that he would set off fireworks with them at Ashford again one day…" she trailed off, closing her eyes for a moment, "but he never did keep that promise and I'm pretty sure he broke his own promise of never lying to Nunnally." Her eyes opened once more as a bright smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "If you ask me keeping a promise to a man who hardly ever kept his is a bit idiotic of you."

Suzaku blinked in sheer confusion. "What?"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Just hear me out Suzaku. I always keep my promises no matter what stands in the way. I promised my mother that she would be out of jail one day and she is. I promised myself that I would defeat you someday and I did. I swore on my brother's grave that I would live his dream and I am. I promised Lelouch that I would go on living despite the pain and I continue forward. Most importantly though, I promised C.C. that I would take care of December and I intend to watch that little girl grow up into a beautiful and brilliant woman."

Suzaku was still a bit confused on where she was going with this.

"You'd be better off making a promise to me Suzaku," Kallen continued, a fire in her eyes now. "I think, despite whatever Lelouch may have said, you deserve to live your life the way you want."

"Kallen, you know if that were the case I would take my own life…"

The fiery red head cut him off by angrily pulling his face toward hers. Suzaku froze; his eyes wide in surprise as Kallen's lips made contact with his. His mind told him to push her back from him and leave, never to return again.

Instead he opted to follow her lead. He closed his eyes and snaked his arms around her torso in order to pull her closer to him.

After a long moment of quiet passion, Kallen pulled back, a blush on her face. "You're making a new promise starting now." With a low moan she pinched his cheek with her fingers. He winced at the slight pain the motion produced, but otherwise didn't show any other reaction. "You are to break your promise to Lelouch. You are going to live a happy life with me and my newfound daughter, understand? One year from today you are going to propose marriage, we'll have a fairly simple but beautiful wedding, and then you'll be the father of my unborn children." She pinched his cheek a little bit harder for emphasis. "And if you even think about going back on your word you'll spend the next ten years in a hospital."

Suzaku stared at her, barely processing the information. "Are you proposing to me?"

Her answering smack was all the answer he needed.

* * *

A/N: And that ends that. I know this was totally random, but that's how I operate. Hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas one-shot. Please review.


End file.
